


drugs & the internet

by catfox



Series: when all i want is you [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Social Media, mostly just crack, no beta we die like schalke i am so sorry, written at 4AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfox/pseuds/catfox
Summary: Selfmade accidentally kisses Nemesis on a live stream. Moderate chaos ensues.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: when all i want is you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988929
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	drugs & the internet

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't take this seriously, just needed to satisfy my nememade itch while i work on smth else xD
> 
> dono dosko is hyli btw
> 
> disclaimer: all fictional! title’s a lauv song

In Selfmade’s defense, he was _excited_.

He’s never been to Worlds, and frankly, the very idea had seemed like just another unattainable pipe dream only last year. So now he’s secured a spot in the group stage alongside one of the best teams in the world _and_ arguably the love of his life, so Selfmade isn’t really thinking all that properly.

Plus, it’s not like it’s the first time he’s kissed Nemesis, and they don’t usually have cameras in the gaming room. So really, on account of all these aforementioned factors, Selfmade should just be absolved of blame altogether.

When he brings up these points, Nemesis gives him the most deadpan look possibly ever to grace his beautiful, beautiful face.

“Hey, have I told you that you look gorgeous today?” Selfmade says helpfully, a wide grin on his face. He’s trying to do his best impression of puppy-dog eyes, but he’s never really had the right countenance for _cute_ _and begging._

Cute and begging is Nemesis’ thing. In fact, just last night he’d been cute and begging in Selfmade’s bed. 

Selfmade thinks maybe he shouldn’t be thinking of that right now.

“You didn’t, but thank you,” Nemesis says dryly, leaning back in his chair. He’s got his hood up above his head, while their staff are fluttering all around them, trying to figure out how to proceed with damage control from here.

In Selfmade’s point of view, he hadn’t even done anything _bad._ It’s not like he and Nemesis are a dirty secret to be hidden forever; then again, he knows how much appearances matter. But aren’t they supposed to be living in a brave new world, accepting of all people and everything?

“What does it even look like in the video, anyway?” Selfmade wonders aloud. “Maybe we can say it was a friendly kiss. You know, between colleagues. I can say I kiss Rekkles like that, too.”

“Please don’t say that,” Rekkles interjects, looking wholly exasperated.

Next to him, Hylissang snorts derisively. “And you had your _tongue_ in his mouth.”

“I’ve had my tongue everywhere on him,” Selfmade replies carelessly, half to hear the harmonious melody of exaggerated retching sounds from his teammates, mostly to see the red flush creep up Nemesis’ neck. Ah, Selfmade does like making Nemesis blush.

“ _Please_ don’t say that,” Rekkles repeats, putting his headphones on again as if he doesn’t trust Selfmade to restrain himself. Fair enough, honestly.

“The video’s on Twitch,” Mithy chimes in, looking up from where he’s discussing the situation with their managers. Mithy is technically not in charge of all the PR stuff, but he’s still meant to be their leader. “ _Everyone_ made clips of it. You two are famous now.”

Selfmade types the website into his browser, feeling more than seeing Nemesis scoot closer to watch as well. He reaches over to thread his fingers through the mid laner’s, and finds himself relieved when Nemesis doesn’t pull away.

The whole thing is really weird, but Selfmade has to admit the strangest thing about it is watching the clip. The screen shows the FNATIC gaming room from a high angle, moments after they won the game that earned them a spot in Worlds.

Selfmade watches himself practically jump from his seat, elation written all over his face. There are hugs all around, as the staff members come pouring into the room to congratulate them. It’s pretty messy, but right in the middle of it, clear as day: Selfmade pulls Nemesis aside, Nemesis smiles at him, and then Selfmade kisses him.

It turns out, the tongue thing is _really_ obvious.

Selfmade’s cringing when the clip ends. Honestly, he feels pretty bad for everyone involved, the staff for having to explain this to the rest of the world, the team for having to witness Selfmade and Nemesis making out (okay, not really, that one’s a pretty common sight in the FNATIC household), and most of all…

“I’m sorry,” Selfmade murmurs under his breath, squeezing Nemesis’ hand lightly. “I didn’t mean to out us like that. I wasn’t thinking.”

He’s sincere about it, because when he and Nemesis first started their whole thing, they’d agreed to keep it under wraps. It’d been easier to handle, what with all the news articles about Selfmade joining FNATIC and their working relationship. Even though both of them knew it’d get out eventually, it’s not like they’d expected _now._

But Nemesis squeezes his hand back, nudging his shoulder lightly against Selfmade’s. “Don’t be.” His voice is surprisingly calm and steady, as his free hand settles onto Selfmade’s thigh. “I kissed you back.”

In spite of all the problems that just transpired from Selfmade kissing Nemesis, Selfmade really wants to kiss Nemesis.

He doesn’t get a chance to, though, before Mithy finishes his discussion with Javier and walks over to them. “Good news!” He announces, settling a hand on Rekkles’ shoulder.

Bwipo, just returning from a phone call with his girlfriend, pipes up, “People are ecstatic that their ship is sailing?”

“What?” Nemesis says, frowning slightly, but it’s not his Annoyed Frown, moreso his Confused Frown. Yeah, Selfmade can tell, because he’s a good boyfriend. “There’s a ship?”

“That’s what my girlfriend says.” Bwipo shrugs lightly, sitting back down in his chair.

“Actually, that _is_ kind of the good news,” Mithy points out. “There are more positive reactions than negative ones.”

Selfmade does a mental fist-pump. A brave new world!

“But,” Mithy continues, and oh, there’s a but, Selfmade doesn’t like those, “we still have to put out a statement from you two, assuring people that your personal relationship is separate from your working one. In case anyone has anything to say about that.”

“TSM, TSM, TSM,” Rekkles chants vaguely, as he scrolls through Twitter on his monitor, which he _never_ does, so he must be really interested in what the fans are saying.

“Yeah, to avoid pulling a TSM,” Mithy agrees, looking a little amused. “We’ll discuss the statement tomorrow. For now, you guys should head back and get some rest. You all played well today.”

And honestly, Selfmade hadn’t expected things to be _done_ quite so quickly, just like that. He’s still holding Nemesis’ hand.

“Wait, really?” He asks, almost disbelievingly, to make sure. “That’s it?”

“Yeah.” Mithy lifts his shoulders, arching an eyebrow. “Just maybe try not to slobber all over Tim next livestream.”

“I do not _slobber—“_ Selfmade begins, highly offended by the choice of words, but he closes his mouth when he hears Nemesis giggling beside him. Nemesis has a nice laugh, and Selfmade never wastes his rare opportunities to hear it.

As always, Hyli sighs like he’s disappointed. “You are _so_ whipped. It’s actually pathetic.”

“Shut up,” Selfmade retorts, which isn’t particularly cutting, but he feels like he’s just run a marathon here. Now he just wants to go home and cuddle Nemesis for as long as possible.

What a weird fucking day.

* * *

  
[All] OG Upset (Ezreal): aww are you guys on a duo q date?

[All] OG Upset (Ezreal): that’s so cute uwu we love mid-jg synergy

[All] FNC Selfmade (Graves): stfu elias 

[All] FNC Nemesis (Twisted Fate): L9

[All] OG Destinyy (Thresh): lol

[All] MikyXD (Rakan): you could do better babe

[All] FNC Nemesis (Syndra): so could you baby

[All] FNC Selfmade (Zed): ???

[All] Dono Dosko (Pyke): gg jg only goes mid

[All] FNC Selfmade (Kha’Zix): i like to gank nemi ;)

[All] FNC Nemesis (Orianna): …

[All] Dono Dosko (Pyke): x9 kha 

* * *

So, all in all, it’s not a total disaster.

There are some people, usually those claiming to be diehard fans, who react negatively to the news. Sometimes it’s ‘this is bad for the team’, sometimes ‘time to change the roster’, sometimes just plain old homophobic slurs. 

Javier says that it’ll all blow over eventually, when people find a new thing to get angry about, but Selfmade still takes Nemesis’ phone away when he catches the smaller boy furiously scrolling through Reddit. He knows how Nemesis gets about mean comments, especially because of the disproportionate number he seems to receive.

“No social media,” Selfmade says sternly, while Nemesis makes grabby hands and pouts at him.

“But no, babe, my OnePlus—“

He ends up distracting Nemesis with _other_ activities, anyway, so everything is fine.

* * *

Froskurinn **@Froskurinn**

Won the bet :)

Andy Day **@RiotVedius**

Frosk wants me to confirm she won the bet. She won the bet.

ender **@endercasts**

I bet you guys all want to know what the bet is about. We’re sworn to secrecy.

ender **@endercasts**

_Replying to @endercasts_

coughnememade

Medic **@MedicCasts**

It’s funny that everyone thinks there was only one bet. The LEC is a harbor full of ships.

Daniel Drakos **@DanielDrakos**

_Replying to @MedicCasts_

XD

* * *

“Do you think maybe we should’ve announced it earlier? Before people found out anyway,” Selfmade wonders, combing gently through Nemesis’ hair.

The mid laner is spread out on the sofa, his head nestled comfortably in Selfmade’s lap. He opens his eyes to look up at Selfmade, seeming to consider the question.

“I don’t think it would’ve mattered either way,” Nemesis says thoughtfully. “I’m glad we got it out there, though.”

That’s the first time Selfmade’s heard Nemesis express that sentiment. “Really?” He hums, letting his fingers ghost across Nemesis’ forehead and down to his cheek. Nemesis has such soft skin. He’s actually unbelievable.

“Yeah, I mean.” Nemesis pauses to sit up, only to shimmy closer to Selfmade, head settling lightly on the jungler’s shoulder. “I don’t want to hide you forever.”

“Me neither,” Selfmade agrees immediately, because he’s never wanted to keep Nemesis a secret, like something he should be ashamed of. Selfmade is not. “I guess we got really lucky, right?”

Nemesis nods, Selfmade feeling the movement against his shoulder. He lifts his arm and wraps it around Nemesis’ waist, the smaller boy cuddling into him the way he only does when there’s no one around to see.

“Oh, and also,” Nemesis says after a moment, like an afterthought, “we seem to be trendsetters. Have you seen Twitter?”

Intrigued by the comment, Selfmade reaches for his phone and opens the app.

The first tweet on his timeline is a picture, from Jankos’ account just an hour ago. It’s of the other jungler, which isn’t odd in itself, but the kicker is that he has a very disgruntled-looking Miky sitting in his lap, Jankos’ lips pressed to his cheek.

Marcin Jankowski **@G2Jankos**

What is it about Polish junglers having Slovenian boyfriends? KEKW

And the internet explodes. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise ship! nemi knew all along bc slovenian solidarity
> 
> also would just like to say that it really sucks to see so many people writing unnecessarily mean comments about their performance recently. sure they didn't do great, but they're humans too and flaming them to the ground doesn't help, so please be compassionate!
> 
>   
> twitter on my profile <3


End file.
